


Curiosidad

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Teenagers, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: A pesar de su inocencia, Gokú comprendía muchas cosas, menos lo que le estaba sucediendo. Escapaba a su razón, lo distraía de su entrenamiento... ¡y no podía evitarlo! En medio de su confusión, las alborotadas hormonas de un adolescente y la estricta vigilancia en el Templo de Kamisama, el joven guerrero experimentará la satisfacción de conocerse física y emocionalmente...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Goku, Kami & Mr. Popo (Dragon Ball), Kami & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)





	Curiosidad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

No era la primera vez que se distraía en su entrenamiento: de hecho, ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre en los últimos días. Allí sentado en el Templo, con las piernas cruzadas en _flor de loto_ , Gokú percibía cada movimiento de su cola, como jamás recordó haberlo hecho, sumido en una incontrolable hipnosis.

¿Por qué el vaivén de su amada _colita_ llamaba su atención? ¿Por qué sentía la urgente necesidad de _tocarla_?

—Gokú —el adolescente reaccionó con su típica inocencia, mirando al circunspecto ayudante de Kamisama—, atra vez astás distraído.

—Disculpa, Mr. Popo —se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Esto as importante. Tienes que aprander a canalizar tu anergía.

—Pero aún no he peleado con nadie.

—Eso es lo de menos. Cierra tus ojos, que nada ta parturbe.

Gokú suspiró , obedeciendo a Mr. Popo. Llevaba un año en el Palacio de Kamisama, por su voluntad y deseo de aprender técnicas novedosas con el dios de la Tierra. Sin embargo, debía admitirlo: le aburría el silencio de aquel lugar. ¡Ni siquiera las Montañas Paoz eran tan quietas! Extrañaba la acción de la Tierra, quería nuevas sorpresas.

Y como era de esperarse en un impaciente joven de diecisiete años, Gokú volvió a abrir los ojos: ahora Popo estaba lejos, podía relajarse un poco. O tal vez, pensar en aquel apéndice peludo que nuevamente se movía, brindándole una inusual satisfacción.

[…]

¿Día? ¿Noche? En los confines del cielo, no era tan importante saberlo. El joven salvador del mundo había terminado de comer y paseaba por el inmenso patio del Palacio, hasta llegar al borde. Desde su posición, las luces del mundo eran pequeñas chispas, pero tan pobre vista podía compensarse con la espectacular belleza sobre su cabeza. Cientos… ¡no, miles de estrellas! Astros infinitos que decoraban el sosegado espacio nocturno. Otra razón para quedarse en el Palacio.

Una ligera brisa fría lo hizo encoger sus brazos y se frotó el cuerpo. Notó su propio aroma: ¡necesitaba un baño caliente! ¡Y qué mejor lugar, que los baños del Templo! Apenas demoró unos minutos, trayendo consigo unas toallas y su ropa de dormir.

El agua corría hasta llegar al tope y con toda _suavidad_ , Gokú saltó en la enorme tina, empapando todo. Permaneció bajo el agua unos segundos, como solía hacerlo al pescar en las Montañas Paoz, hasta salir en busca de oxígeno. Un fuerte suspiro de relajación hizo eco en todo el baño, hasta que Gokú se sentó a sus anchas, dejando que la espuma del jabón rodeara su cuerpo.

Minutos, horas, días… ¡el tiempo que fuera necesario! Aquel ambiente era agradable, demasiado para no irse. Sentía que, en la intimidad de su aseo, podía olvidar todos sus problemas. Después de todo, le esperaban dos años más para el próximo Torneo de Artes Marciales, donde se reencontraría con el hijo de su fallecido rival. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza: ¡ahora no! La ducha no duraría por siempre, debía disfrutarlo.

Un cosquilleo se hizo presente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Cual pedido inconsciente, su cola mojada emergió del agua. Gokú la observó con ingenuo detalle: ¿le había crecido o era su idea? No lo sabía: ni siquiera se interrogó el por qué la estaba acariciando, como si aquella extremidad fuera una novedad para él. La sensación de confort volvió a invadirlo, como en el Templo, sin evitar un ligero suspiro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su cuerpo respondió con un hormigueo creciente, desde la espalda hasta la punta de sus pies. Se sentía acalorado y de repente, recordó a su mejor amiga Bulma.

Gokú se incorporó en la tina, soltando su cola rápidamente. Estaba más confuso de lo normal: ¿qué había sido eso? El adolescente frunció el ceño y miró a todas partes, hasta posar su mirada en un reloj de arena. No comprendía por qué contaban el tiempo de esa forma, pero al menos reconoció que era tarde, quizás medianoche. Tras un bufido perezoso, Gokú se levantó de la tina con algunos restos de jabón en su cuerpo. Se secó y estiró como solía hacerlo después de la ducha, tomó sus prendas… y se detuvo.

Frente a sí, se hallaba el ancho espejo del baño que apenas dejaba lucir su reflejo, por el vapor empañado. Gokú evidenció su natural curiosidad a través de sus ojos y limpió el artefacto con su mano, hasta tener una imagen más clara de sí mismo. Las palabras quedaban cortas para aquel momento, si bien tuvo pocas ocasiones de verse reflejado en el agua o el espejo de una tienda: no obstante, esta vez lo sintió diferente. Muy diferente. Jamás se había contemplado desnudo, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora?

Su rostro se veía más formado. Su nariz, que sobresalía en un botón, ahora tenía un ligero perfil. Acarició su cabello: aún conservaba su forma. Pasó su vista por su propio cuello y hombros, los cuales se veían más anchos. Sus brazos no lucían tan delgados como antes. Incluso flexionó uno, comprobando la efectividad del entrenamiento. No pudo evitar sonreír, preso de la satisfacción que su propio cuerpo le causaba. Giró un poco, observando su espalda recta y los abdominales que había adquirido. Examinó sus muslos fortalecidos y pantorrillas, para luego fijarse en la zona de su bajo vientre: abriendo mucho los ojos, subió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo. Había _cambiado_ en todo sentido.

No pudo evitar maravillarse y, a la vez, sentirse abrumado. Recordó el aspecto de sus amigos mayores y se comparó: ¿a eso le llamaban _crecer_? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en el asunto?

—Yo… —masculló, notando el tono grave de su voz.

Su cola volvió a agitarse de la nada, causándole un ligero escalofrío en su cuerpo. La hipnosis generada por su propia imagen desapareció y Gokú se encontró parado frente a su facsímil en el espejo, sin entender nada. Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza: ¡había perdido mucho tiempo!

Algo avergonzado, se vistió rápidamente y dejó el baño en completo desorden. Al parecer, no todo había cambiado en su diáfano ser.

[…]

¡Sí que era bueno ser huésped de Kamisama! Él, un luchador errante, había recibido una de las habitaciones más extensas del palacio, además de toneladas de comida y un gran espacio de entrenamiento, con la única condición de rendirle como buen discípulo. ¿Podía pedirle más favores al paciente dios de la Tierra?

No. Gokú era un muchacho muy humilde, los reclamos estaban muy lejos de su personalidad. Pero a veces abusaba con sus descuidos: por ejemplo, al regar los restos de su _pequeño_ tentempié nocturno al costado de su cama, antes de dormir. Sólo que en esta ocasión, era lo menos que podía lograr el adolescente y la comida tampoco ayudaba en su propósito.

Se removía de un costado a otro, incómodo por una razón que no podía entender. Su corazón le latía rápido, las manos le sudaban y sus pupilas lucían muy dilatadas, como si estuviera en estado de alerta. ¿Frente a qué? ¡Inexplicable! Con todo el esfuerzo que conllevaba, cerró los ojos y trató de descansar, en tanto un aura de calor envolvía su cuerpo. Un calor extraño, _satisfactorio_ …

Su rebelde cola escapó de su pantalón, moviéndose de un lado a otro en suaves ondas, mientras la mente de Gokú se confundía entre el sueño y los recuerdos difusos de sus aventuras. Vio a sus amigos, revivió los momentos más disparatados de su vida, ésos que lo hacían reír. Ni siquiera supo cómo ocurrió; pero como en la ducha, la imagen de Bulma volvió a invadir sus pensamientos.

¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Acaso tenía problemas? No: ya se lo habría dicho Kamisama. ¿Por qué las memorias de la chica golpeaban su mente? ¡Ni idea! Le parecía extraño evocarla tantas veces en un día. O quizás el retiro en el Templo ya lo estaba trastornando. No sabía cómo definirlo y mucho menos, precisar el instante en el que la imaginó con su traje de conejo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Gokú tragó saliva y se echó de costado, con una ligera sonrisa. ¡Cuánta diversión le causaba! Recordó aquel pedido de su maestro, antes de salvar el castillo de Ox Satan. ¿Por qué Roshi reclamaba tanto por ella? ¿Por qué Bulma se negaba a un _beso inocente_ del pobre viejo? ¿Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por saberlo?

Poco podía responder su consciencia, atrapada en el profundo sueño. Revivió aquella escena con claridad y la visualizó, entre todos los que estaban aquel día. Examinó cada rasgo suyo, lentamente. Un ronco suspiro salió de su garganta, mientras su mano se escabullía bajo las sábanas, en busca de _algo_ que requería su inconsciente atención.

Ahí la tenía, de espaldas, a pocos centímetros de distancia y rodeada de luces brillantes. Juraba sentir su voz en aquel ensueño, su aroma: no entendía por qué, ¡no quería averiguarlo! Pudo ver las orejas negras del vestuario, sus cabellos celestes caer sobre su espalda, el volumen de sus pechos, la silueta de su cuerpo, su cola de algodón…

[…]

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer. Del oscuro pasillo de las habitaciones, salió Mr. Popo con mucha prisa, más de la que imaginó tener en todos sus años dentro del Palacio. Se sabía cada lugar de memoria, pero a él sólo le interesaba llegar con Kamisama. Tenía que hablarle urgente.

—Kamisamas…

—Buenos días, Popo —saludó el dios, contemplando el tenue brillo del sol por su ventana—. ¿El día está tranquilo, verdad?

—Pues —el ayudante entrelazó sus dedos— eso parace.

—Me alegra —pronunció, indiferente a su inquietud—. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que deseaba devolverle a las noches su belleza: reconstruí la Luna en la madrugada.

—Kamisamas —repitió Popo.

—¿Qué sucede? —volteó.

El dios de la Tierra percibió una leve impresión que rompía la sobriedad del rostro de su ayudante. Una novedad, en alguien como él.

—Sa trata de Gokú —masculló.

—¿Gokú? —Kamisama frunció el ceño.

—Astá muy axtraño en estos días.

—Quizás tuvo un día muy largo —minimizó, con una sonrisa—. Es un niño, después de todo.

—No as eso. Me preocupa. Sa distrae al meditar, astá inquieto por la noche…

—Inquieto… ¿no estarás espiando al pobre muchacho, verdad?

Popo no sabía qué decir. En su intento de armar una frase, recordó el momento en el que había olvidado un objeto en el tercer piso y se propuso recogerlo, pasando obligatoriamente por el corredor de las habitaciones. Y quiso la casualidad que sus oídos captaran una serie de quejidos leves, provenientes del cuarto del guerrero. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, lo vio _moverse y suspirar_ en sueños, mientras su cola se agitaba por debajo de la colcha. ¡Otra vez, esa cola! ¡Nunca había visto algo así! Sabía que Gokú no era un humano común, pero ya se le hacía sospechosa tanta molestia. ¡Y qué mejor ayuda para ambos, que el mismo Kamisama!

—No, yo no quise —continuó—. Pasaba par su cuarto, lo oí quejarse; y cuando abrí la puerta, su cola…

—¿Cola? —el dios tembló un poco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza— ¡Es cierto, le creció hace unos días!

—Sí, pero…

—Y así me hago llamar Kamisama —lo interrumpió, inquieto—: ¿cómo pude olvidar ese detalle?

—¿Kamisamas? —Mr. Popo abrió los ojos, intrigado.

—Ya estaba enterado de estos últimos acontecimientos. Gokú… sí, fue él quien se convirtió en esa bestia.

—Pero —su ayudante lo vio monologar— no antiendo. Yo hablaba de…

—Debe ser eso. Ahora que le salió la cola, puede que recupere sus poderes. ¡Y yo creando la Luna, sin darme cuenta! ¡Qué suerte que está dormido! Al menos, no pudo transformarse esta noche.

—¿Kamisamas, astá bien?

—No, Popo —lo miró, con seriedad—. Trae a Gokú, debo hablar con él. Pero —lo detuvo bruscamente, asustando a su pobre ayudante— no le digas nada.

—Lo prometo —asintió nervioso, retirándose.

Mr. Popo resopló, mientras secaba su frente con una tela. ¡Sin duda, esa noche no la olvidaría con facilidad!

[…]

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación de Gokú, haciéndolo retozar. Algo desorientado, se estiró con todas sus fuerzas, para luego mostrar su mejor sonrisa: ¡después de tantas semanas, amanecía de maravilla! Se apresuró en levantarse y quitarse la ropa de dormir que sentía extrañamente _pegajosa_.

—Mmm… —miró su prenda, intrigado— ¿se me olvidó ir al baño?

—¡Gokú! —oyó una voz fuera de la habitación.

—¡Mr. Popo! —lo reconoció— Ahora voy, espérame.

Del otro lado de la puerta, aguardaba un inquieto ayudante, que al verlo salir, le dio el encargo de Kamisama y lo sacó al patio, donde él se hallaba.

—¿Me buscabas? —dijo, viendo al dios acercarse.

—Mr. Popo me contó que tienes problemas con tu entrenamiento.

—¿Problemas? —arqueó las cejas, muy confundido— No sé a qué te refieres.

—Tu cola —la señaló.

—¿Eh? —miró aquel apéndice, hasta que su mente hizo clic— ¡Ah, se refiere a lo de ayer!

Mr. Popo saltó: si el muchacho se daba cuenta que había entrado a su cuarto, para espiarlo…

—Sólo vi cómo se movía, es todo —atinó a rascarse la cabeza—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo…

—Mira, Gokú: lo haremos más sencillo —lo interrumpió—. Has venido aquí para ser un gran peleador. Eso requiere de paciencia y disciplina, y las distracciones no ayudan. Recuerda que el futuro de la Tierra está en tus manos.

—Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver mi cola?

—Eso no importa. Yo me encargaré de quitártela para que nunca te vuelva a salir. Quiero asegurarme de que no sea un estorbo en tus peleas.

—¿Mi colita? —Gokú la agarró— ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo!

—Ni siquiera sentirás dolor. Aparte, no es la única vez que la has perdido.

El muchacho meditó con calma, sin evitar un suspiro de nostalgia: ¡apenas le había crecido en unos días!

—Si tú lo dices, supongo que está bien.

Kamisama asintió y se encargó de deshacer aquel vestigio de su cuerpo sin ninguna molestia, tal como lo prometió. Gokú no entendía nada, pero por alguna razón, su interior dejó de removerse como en la noche previa. Incluso la máxima energía al despertarse había desaparecido, junto con las demás sensaciones de su cuerpo. Lo admitió: extrañaría su más preciada extremidad. Luego de una ligera charla y el retorno de Kamisama a su Palacio, Gokú y Mr. Popo se quedaron a solas.

—Me alegra que astes bien.

—Sigo sin entender.

—El antrenamiento ta pondrá mejor, créeme —se permitió sonreír, caminando hacia el Templo.

—¡Y espero que sea divertido! —Gokú lo siguió, entusiasmado.

—Así será.

—Por cierto, Mr. Popo —dijo el joven, tras un corto silencio—, ¿crees que puedas lavar mi pantalón? Me desperté y estaba empapado con _no sé qué cosa_ …

* * *

**N.A.:**

Y así es como Gokú gozó su primer «momento feliz» (o eso quiero hacer creer XD) _._ ¡Buenos días (o madrugadas XD)! Después de días, traigo un nuevo fic para ustedes, ¡de hecho, el más bizarro que he hecho hasta hoy!

Gokú es un personaje entrañable para todos, siempre lo he admirado por su inocencia (que en muchas ocasiones, cruza la línea de la ingenuidad): aun así se me hace adorable *-* y se me ocurrió ponerlo justo en esas encrucijadas donde ni siquiera comprende qué pasa a su alrededor; imagino que, aunque sea una vez, debió experimentar esas inquietudes tan típicas en un cuerpo adolescente. ¡Conste, Gokú no es humano! Pero me resulta tan divertido pensar que pudo sentir la necesidad de explorar sus sensaciones físicas y emocionales, motivado por su desconocido lado saiyajin XD jajajaja y sumando que estaba en un lugar sin tantas emociones, mezclé todas las variables en un fic loco y pícaro, sin tratar de perder el toque inocente de nuestro amado Gokú. ¡Cielos, qué trauma con Mr. Popo! ¿Sabrá que vio al joven Gokú complaciéndose en sueños, con la imagen de Bulma? Jajajaja ni Kamisama le hizo caso :v

¡Díganme qué les pareció esta historia, cuídense mucho! :D


End file.
